


Sleigh Ride

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry persuade Severus to take a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Ride

**Title:** Sleigh Ride  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry persuade Severus to take a ride.  
 **Word Count:** 1230  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Smexing!  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #17: Reindeer.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sleigh Ride

~

“There are easier ways to get attention, you know, Harry,” Hermione teased.

Harry shook his head. “Trust me, I know. This definitely wasn’t my idea.” He sighed. “So what's the _Prophet_ saying?”

She shrugged. “The usual tripe. If you’d like, I can have our, I mean, _Lucius’_ lawyers send them a cease and desist letter.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You're already sharing lawyers?”

“We’re sharing everything,” Hermione stated, blushing. “Just say the word and I can have it done.”

“I think Severus has plans for them, actually.” Harry chuckled. “I’m staying out of it.” Adjusting the blanket on his lap, he continued, “So what other wedding arrangements can I help with since I’m being barred from working?”

“I’m still not sure about the transportation arrangements.” Hermione sighed. “A broom isn’t exactly elegant, you know? And it’s winter, so a flying carpet sounds cold.”

“How about a flying reindeer-drawn sled?” Harry suggested. “Very Christmassy.”

Hermione blinked. “Oh, that does sound romantic. I could arrive in it and, when we get ready to leave, Lucius could lift me into it and we could fly away. Brilliant!” She pursed her lips. “Although wouldn’t that be cold, too?”

“Dunno.” Harry shrugged. “I suppose I could test it out for you. I don’t think Poppy would have any restrictions on sleigh rides.”

“She does not,” Severus confirmed, walking in. Lucius was behind him, and, as Harry watched, Hermione rose, greeting him with an enthusiastic snog.

“Harry’s found the perfect solution for my transportation problem,” Hermione declared, once her lips were her own again.

“Has he?” Lucius smiled faintly. “How obliging of him.”

“Yes, he suggested a reindeer-pulled sleigh.”

Lucius looked faintly disturbed when he heard the idea. “Won’t that be a bit chilly?”

“I’ll need to test it,” Harry said. He grinned. “Maybe Severus will even go with me.”

Severus crossed his arms. “As long as it doesn’t involve Quidditch in any way, shape or form, I can probably be persuaded--”

“Relax, there will be no broomsticks,” Harry said.

“Indeed,” Severus murmured so that only Harry could hear. “That’s somewhat disappointing, actually.”

Harry choked back a laugh, turning it into a cough when Lucius and Hermione stared at him. “Er, so can I let you know what I find tomorrow?” he asked.

“Of course!” Bending down, Hermione kissed his cheek. “I’ll fire call tomorrow.”

When they had left, Severus raised an eyebrow. “You do recall that Poppy put restrictions on your activities?”

Harry blushed, recalling their activities the night before. “This won’t be that strenuous.”

Severus smirked. “We’ll see.”

~

Locating flying reindeer proved relatively easy, finding some that came with a sleigh was a bit more difficult. “That took forever,” Harry muttered after they’d finally found a place that rented them. When he explained what he wanted, however, the clerk shook his head.

“Excuse me,” Severus murmured to Harry. Leaning forward, Severus muttered something. The clerk turned white and, moments later, Severus was speaking with the owner.

“So, I understand you’re interested in a test drive?” the man asked, after shooting a nervous look at Severus.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, we need to see how cold it gets up there. It’s for a friend’s wedding.”

“That should be no problem. It comes with built-in Disillusionment and Warming Charms, and I’ll even provide the blankets free.” The man pointed to his collection of reindeer. “I’ll hook one up for you.”

When Harry was settled in the sled, Severus next to him, armed with the instructions on how to steer, the owner smiled. “I’ll see you in about an hour.”

They took off, the earth fading rapidly behind them. It was dusk, so the stars were just coming out. Harry sighed. “So what did you threaten him with?”

“Nothing.” Severus smirked. “I simply mentioned that one stood in the way of a Malfoy’s plans at their peril.”

Harry decided to let that go. “It’s not cold at all,” he said, changing the topic.

Severus nodded. “The Warming Charm seems effective enough.”

“I wonder how sturdy it is, though.” Harry shifted in his seat. “What I stand up?” He tried it, holding onto the edge of the carriage as he did so. “Oh, this is fun!”

“I wouldn’t if I were-- Oof!” As Severus spoke, the sleigh lurched, pitching Harry into his lap. Severus automatically caught him and their faces ended up less than an inch apart. “You’re supposed to be resting,” Severus murmured.

Harry grinned. “I am resting, it’s just in your lap.”

“Indeed.” Drawing the blankets around them, Severus helped Harry turn around, settling him on his thighs. “Let’s see if we can keep it...restful, shall we?” He purred, nipping at Harry’s earlobe.

“Mmm, I’m relaxed, I promise.” Harry moaned a moment later as Severus, hands busy beneath the blankets, brushed over his trousers. “What are you doing?”

“Ensuring that you stay relaxed,” Severus said. Deftly, he undid Harry’s flies, cupping his cock and stroking it to hardness.

“We can’t do this here. Can we?” Harry’s head had fallen back onto Severus’ shoulder and he was arching up into his grip.

“I believe we already are,” Severus replied. He slowed his strokes, making sure to circle his thumb over the tip of Harry’s prick to spread the moisture seeping from there over his hand. “The Muggles have a name for this.”

Harry, panting, whispered, “I’ve a name for it, too. _Brilliant_!”

Severus chuckled. “They call it ‘joining the mile-high club’ when you have sex whilst flying. So, what do you say, Harry? Shall we join?”

“Fuck, yes.” Harry’s eyes were fluttering, his hips undulating as Severus masturbated him. “Please!”

Severus sped up his hand movements, continuing to milk Harry’s orgasm from him when he began to spurt over Severus’ hand. Only when Harry’s breathing returned to normal did Severus stop.

“So now that _I’m_ in the club,” Harry said when he’d caught his breath, “time to induct you.”

“And how do you propose to-- Oh!” Severus’ words faded on a moan as Harry slid off Severus’ lap and kneeled on the floor of the sleigh. It was only a matter of seconds before he had Severus’ erection out and was laving the tip with his tongue.

Severus widened his legs and Harry took that as the invitation it was, sliding his mouth down over Severus’ not inconsiderable girth and running his tongue repeatedly over the fat vein underneath Severus’ throbbing prick.

Unable to help himself, Severus began to thrust and Harry wordlessly encouraged him, using his hands to cup Severus’ arse and try to pull his cock deeper.

Harry swallowed around Severus’ tip, humming, and that was it. With a bellow, Severus came, spilling down Harry’s throat in waves. Harry swallowed it all, licking his lips as he sat back and grinned up at Severus. “Well, that was a success. I think we can safely tell Hermione this is a good idea. Also, welcome to the mile-high club.”

Shaking his head, Severus pulled him off his knees and back into his lap. After settling him comfortably, he said, “Brat. You’re supposed to be resting.”

Harry smirked. “That felt restful to me. Plus,” he added, “Poppy did say I needed to eat better. I was just increasing my protein intake.”

~


End file.
